Russian Roulette
by snheetah
Summary: Renee's relationship with Vladimir.


**I don't own 24**

**Some info is from 24. wikia The last part, I do not own at all**

* * *

She couldn't stand him. She always felt possessed whenever she was near him. She felt like a different person. She wanted to kill him for what he had done to her. But she couldn't do it. She wasn't a murderer.

As she was sitting on the couch, thinking of a way to escape from him, her cell phone rang. She took the cell phone in her hand and looked at the number. She recognized that number; it was the number of Jack Bauer. Memories filled her mind with Jack when she worked with him. He was brave, tough, and hard-headed. He never stopped at getting what he wanted, even if he had to kill, but, all and all, he was a nice guy.

Vladimir on the other hand wasn't a nice guy. This was a guy that she met when she working undercover for a Russian mob as Renee Zadan. She had met him and he had instantly fallen in love with her.

Their relationship was good at first. They had gone to parties together; they went to a hotel to start a romantic relationship with each other. What happened?

Renee Walker was still looking at the ringing phone with Jack's phone number on it. She wanted to answer but if Vladimir found out, her cover would be blown. She wasn't actually working for the Russian mob, she was just trying to leak out some information from them that would likely save the city that she was living in.

"Who is that?" a voice suddenly came from the doorway. Renee looked up and saw Vladimir standing there. He was leaning against the wall, holding a glass of vodka in one hand, and looking at Renee with a sneer on his face. His eyes were sparkling as he looked at her.

Renee masqueraded her frightened expression with a smile on her face. "Nothing," she simply answered as she smiled at him. She got up from the couch and walked close to him.

"No," Vladimir said as he took a drink from his glass, "that was someone."

"It was nobody Vlad," Renee said as she said his name for short.

"Don't call me that," he said. He hated that nickname. The two might be in love—in his own world—but he hated when she called him that.

"Sorry," Renee said as she took a step back from him. She did not want to release Vladimir's evil rage so he could take it out on her.

"You're flinching," Vladimir said as he took a step at her. "Baby what's wrong?"

As Renee was walking backwards, she tripped on an empty vodka bottle and fell on the carpet. She looked at the bottle and saw that it belonged to Vladimir. He had taken a swig of the whole bottle and was drunk. His eyes were glazed with water as he looked down at Renee.

Renee didn't know what to do. Run or just stay there? She tried to get up but Vladimir's strength was on top of her. Yes he was on top of her! His hands rested on her shoulders. His breath smelled of vodka.

"You're drunk," Renee said to him in a soft tone.

Vladimir bought his face down to her and he kissed her on the lips. Renee went along with it. To her, kissing Vladimir was like kissing a cobra. Vladimir's tongue traced Renee's mouth as he was lost into their kiss. Suddenly he broke away from her. His hands made their way down Renee's breast, to her slim body, and all the way to her hips. Then her legs. He wanted to _do it_ with her even though she did not want to. Renee hated that. She did not love Vladimir at all. She noticed that Vladimir's hands were going up her thighs.

Infuriated, she bought her knee up that made contact with Vladimir's groin. He was surprised at what happened and he fell back to the ground. Renee quickly got up to her feet as she ran to the other room. Vladimir was quick. He lunged forward and grabbed Renee by the ankle and fell face down on the floor. She moaned as she rolled to her side as she faced up the ceiling only to see Vladimir's face there.

"You little—" he yelled his slurred words at her as he began to kick her at her side. His kicks were powerful. Vladimir was the giant and Renee was the ant.

Renee moaned at the kicks that were being thrown at her. She tried to breathe put it was useless. She knew what she did was wrong because no one could cross Vladimir, but she hated being manipulated, especially by a man. She felt her chest getting heavier and heavier. She looked up and saw that Vladimir's foot was on her chest. He was pressing down on her chest to block her breathing. She gasped as she tried to breath. Suddenly she felt herself being brought up to her feet and slammed at the wall, with his hand wrapped around her throat.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Vladimir yelled at her, his vodka breath hitting her nose.

Renee couldn't take her eyes away from his hateful eyes. They were absolutely hateful and also filled with murder.

_Might as well kill me _Renee thought to herself _I have no one to go to. I am lost. Death sounds like the best place to be. _She hadn't told him her desire for death.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled at her.

Renee quickly nodded, "y-yes," she said as Vladimir released her and walked away. Renee looked at him walking away. She rubbed her neck where his hand was wrapped around just a few seconds ago. She tried to get back her breathing. He was a strong man with a tight grip that even a fragile person can die to, if squeezed.

Renee wasn't fragile but she felt herself becoming fragile to him. She heard the door slam. Vladimir must've left the apartment to possibly meet some friends.

Renee slowly walked through the hall to the kitchen. She looked around her. Everything used to be in its order, until a drunk Vladimir came and messed everything up. He probably wanted this to be cleaned up. Renee picked up some of the utensils and put them back into their proper places. She put the spoons, forks, and knives into the drawers. She put the bowls and glassware into the cabinets.

She picked up a bowl and saw that it was broken. She opened the cabinet down at the sink and threw it in the trash. She looked at the floor and saw a piece of glass that was chipped off the bowl that she just threw away. She picked up the glass and studied it. It was bright, jagged, and just sparkly. She put it near the sun's rays and saw at the wall behind her the colors of the rainbow. They were beautiful, they were colorful, and they were not manipulated or tortured. They were unreachable. They were far, far away from people. They were in the sky. Renee looked from the glass to her skin. Her skin was white covered with bruises from the abuse that she had suffered from those hands. Slowly, she traced a line with the piece of glass. The white of the line suddenly went from white to pink. It was still skin.

Frustrated, she growled as she made another deep gash into her arm. The line went directly to red and blood oozed down from her arm. She made another and then another. The blood fell into tiny drops to the white, polished floor. She wanted to get away. Get away from him. Get away from the world. Get away from misery and hurt. As she was about to make another cut, she felt her legs becoming like jelly and she fell on her knees. The blood continued to pour from her three wounds that she made to herself. The floor was covered with a pool of blood. She screamed in fury. Why wasn't she dying? Why was she still alive? She wanted to die! She was about to make another cut until the door barged open. Vladimir walked inside and saw a crying, bleeding Renee on the floor.

"What the hell did you do?" he said as he quickly bent down to her and fiercely grabbed her by her shoulders.

She tried to shrug him off but he was way stronger than she was. She felt herself being pulled up to her feet and her body slammed against the refrigerator.

"Are you insane?" she head Vladimir's voice reach her ears. Was she actually insane or did he turn her insane? She didn't know. She just didn't know.

She felt sharp stings on her face as Vladimir slapped her twice. She lost her balance and fell on the floor. He picked her up again and kept punching her on the chest, stomach, and the hips.

She had been hit plenty of times by him. He was dangerous. She couldn't get help from any of his friends either because they were dangerous also. One wrong move and she would die. Her life was like playing a game of Russian roulette. She was always the victim and he was the gun carrying one bullet. She wanted to die but she didn't know why it was taking him forever to kill her. Perhaps he still loved her. If he did, then why was he abusing her? Did he feel powerful? Did he feel like a king, ordering one of his servants around?

She fell back to the ground again. Her slit arm hurting like the fires of hell. Vladimir turned and walked away from her. She quietly got up from her position and some sense was literally knocked back into her. She tried to commit suicide one time but she had gotten beaten up because of it. She couldn't stay with him. She had to get away. As the door slammed to their bedroom, Renee tip-toed to the door, turned the knob and quietly shut the door. She ran out of the apartment as quickly as possible. She didn't know where to go, as long as she was far, far away from him.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

She was back where she was, with the Russians. She came face to face with Vladimir that was talking on the cellphone. Defeated, he gave up calling anyone else. Renee kept urging him to make more phone calls to get the money. This infuriated him. He hated it when people told him what to do and not what to do. He yelled at her.

"What do you think I'm here for? For you?" she yelled back at him. In return she got a punch on her face and then another hard blow. The force of the punch made Renee do a twist of her body and she got hold of the wooden board on the table that held the cheese, the half-eaten loaf of bread, and the sharp knife. She fell on her knees and hands. She stopped as she tried to regain her strength when her eyes fell on the sharp glistening object. She clutched the knife and quickly lunged back at Vladimir. Screaming, she stuck the knife in Vladimir's eye. Vladimir screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell backwards.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Renee screamed as she stuck the knife multiple times at his body. She wanted him to feel the pain. She wanted him to feel the torture he had caused her in the past. _She _wanted him to suffer just as much as she had. He was going to pay to what he did to her. Still thinking that he was alive, she kept stabbing him until she was satisfied. "DIE!" she screamed again as water flowed from her eyes.

This time, Vladimir was the victim and Renee was the gun. She unleashed her inner bullet at him and she killed him.

Vladimir was finally dead and out of her life.


End file.
